Das Erbe von Winterfell - Kapitel 31 - Jon V
Jon V ist das einunddreißigste Kapitel von Das Erbe von Winterfell, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jon Schnee. Zusammenfassung Jon Schnee desertiert mitten in der Nacht, um sich seinem Bruder Robb Stark anzuschließen und um Rache für seinen Vater Eddard Stark zu kämpfen. Südlich von Mulwarft wird er von seinen Freunden eingeholt. Sie schaffen es, ihn umzustimmen. Am nächsten Morgen zeigt Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont, dass er über die Vorfälle der Nacht Bescheid weiß, kann Jon aber davon überzeugen, bei der Nachtwache zu bleiben und ihm auf einen großen Feldzug jenseits der Mauer zu begleiten. Synopsis Jon entschließt sich zu desertieren Spät in der Nacht sattelt Jon Schnee eine Stute aus den Ställen der Schwarzen Festung. Er ruft Geist, der sofort erscheint. Als er aufsitzt, erscheint Samwell Tarly in der Stalltür und sagt, dass er das nicht tun dürfe. Jon warnt Sam, dass er aus dem Weg gehen solle, weil er ihn nicht verletzen möchte. Als der dicke Junge sich weigert, gibt Jon seinem Pferd die Sporen und Sam springt im letzten Moment beiseite. Die Stute springt über Sam hinweg. Als er auf dem Königsweg Richtung Süden davonreitet, hofft Jon, dass Sam sich nicht verletzt hat. Die ganze Festung ist ruhig und es gibt keinen, der ihn sieht. Alle Kundschafter auf der Mauer sind damit beschäftigt, ihre Blicke nach Norden zu richten. Als er reitet, spannt er seine verbrannte Hand an, deren Verband er gerade erst entfernt hat. Jon vertraut darauf, dass Sam ihn genug liebt, damit er ihm einen guten Vorsprung lässt, bevor er Hilfe holt. In Wahrheit glaubt er, dass Sam einfach zu feige ist, mitten in der Nacht vor die Wachen zu treten und den Lord Kommandanten Jeor Mormont zu wecken. 250px|thumb|Jons Flucht von der Mauer ©Ted Nasmith Er bleibt im Mondlicht auf dem Königsweg. Er weiß, dass er sich so weit wie möglich von der Festung entfernt haben muss, bevor die Sonne aufgeht. Erst dann will er die Straße verlassen, um möglichst wenig Spuren zu hinterlassen. Wenn er dem Lord Kommandanten am Morgen nicht sein Frühstück bringen wird, werden sie seine Kammer durchsuchen, Langklaue finden und wissen, dass er desertiert ist. Es war ihm schwer gefallen, das Schwert zurückzulassen, aber selbst Jorah Mormont hatte es nicht mit ins Exil genommen, als er geflohen war. Der Gedanke, das Vertrauen des alten Jeors zu missbrauchen, macht ihn traurig, er kann es aber nicht verhindern. Ständig hat er das Gefühl, jemanden zu verraten. Jon weiß immer noch nicht genau, ob er ehrenhaft handelt. Jon findet, dass die Südländer es einfacher haben: sie können einfach ihren Septon fragen, was richtig und was falsch ist. Die Herzbäume der Starks indes horchen, sprachen aber nicht. Als er außer Sichtweite der Festung ist, schont er sein Pferd ein wenig und verringert seine Geschwindigkeit. Er hofft, es irgendwo für ein neues Pferd eintauschen zu können, wenn es nicht zu sehr zu Schanden geritten ist. Er denkte darüber nach, dass er außerdem einen komplett neuen Satz Kleidung brauchen wird und sie zur Not stehlen muss. Seine derzeitig komplett schwarzen Kleider, gepaart mit dem Leder und dem Stahl, würden überall nördlich der Eng sofort Verdacht aufkommen lassen. Wenn Maester Aemons Raben einmal losgeschickt seien, werde es selbst auf Winterfell für ihn nicht sicher ein: Bran würde ihn vermutlich aufnehmen wollen, aber Maester Luwin wäre schlauer und würde ihn fortschicken. Die Erinnerung an Winterfell, seinen Vater, die Alte Nan und Gages Essen ist noch sehr klar in seinem Gedächtnis, doch das ist nicht der Grund, warum Jon seinen Eid gegenüber der Nachtwache gebrochen hat. Er fühlt sich als seines Vaters Sohn und Robb Starks Bruder. Maester Aemon hatte sich dreimal für die Ehre und gegen die Familie entschieden, aber Jon war nicht Maester Aemon. Ob aus Feigheit oder Mut, das kann Jon immer noch nicht einschätzen, aber nun versteht er, was der Maester mit der Qual einer Wahl gemeint hat. Tyrion Lennister hatte recht darin gehabt, dass man seine Augen vor einer unliebsamen Wahrheit nicht verschließen sollte, auch wenn die meisten Menschen genau das tun. Jon möchte nichts mehr leugnen: Den Rest seines Lebens wird er nun ein Aussätziger sein und ein Ausgestoßener, aber es wird sich lohnen, solange er an der Seite seines Bruders kämpfen kann, um seinen Vater zu rächen. Jon stellt sich sogar schon vor, wie es sein wird, seinen Bruder wiederzusehen, allerdings kann er sich nicht vorstellen, was Robb sagen wird. Ihm kommt der Deserteur in den Sinn, den sein Vater hingerichtet hatteDas war vermutlich Gared. Außerdem wird hier erwähnt, dass Tomard ein Mitglied der 20 Stark-Männer war, die Lord Eddard begleiteten, siehe: I-Prolog und daran, was er ihm gesagt hatte über das Brechen von Eiden. Er fragt sich, wie sein Vater reagiert hätte, wenn der Deserteur dessen Bruder Benjen Stark gewesen wäre. Und dann hofft er, dass Robb einen Unterschied machen wird. Der Gedanke, abgelehnt zu werden oder gar exekutiert zu werden, bleibt nicht lange in seinem Kopf und er gibt seinem Pferd wieder die Sporen, als wolle er seine bösen Gedanken abhängen. Er fürchtet den Tod nicht, aber er möchte nicht so sterben. Er ist kein echter Stark, aber er möchte wie einer sterben. Er möchte, dass sie einst sagen, Eddard habe vier Söhne gehabt. Als sich Jon den Lichtern von Mulwarft nähert, verschwindet Geist von seiner Seite in den Wald, um zu jagen. Jon beunruhigt das nicht, da er weiß, dass der Schattenwolf ihm in seinem eigenen Tempo folgt. Jon reitet schnell durch das ruhige Dorf, das sich zu drei Vierteln unter der Erde erstreckt. Er fragt sich, ob Brüder der Nachtwache gerade im Hurenhaus sind. Nachdem er das Dorf schon weit hinter sich gelassen hat, hält Jon zum ersten Mal an, um Schneeschmelze zu trinken. Sein Pferd ist wie er selbst schweißnass. Seine Finger schmerzen wie seit Tagen nicht mehr und er hat starke Kopfschmerzen. Sein Pferd ist müde, so entschließt er sich, eine halbe Stunde zu Fuß weiterzugehen. Geist ist immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt und Jon befällt langsam ein mulmiges Gefühl. Er entscheidet sich, ein kleines Mahl zu sich zu nehmen, um Geist die Chance zu geben, aufzuholen. Als er das Mahl fast beendet hat, hört er Pferde, die sich schnell von Norden her nähern. Jon weiß, dass es keinen Sinn hat wegzureiten, und so versteckt er sich in einem kleinen Hain von Wachbäumen abseits der Straße. Jons Freunde holen ihn ein Als die Reiter erscheinen, erkennt Jon sofort die Stimmen seiner Freunde Grenn, Pypar, Todder, Halder und MattharEs wird erwähnt, dass es insgesamt sieben Freunde sind: als die beiden, die namentlich nicht genannt werden, kommen nur Albett und Jeren in Frage, da Dareon bereits nach Ostwacht geschickt worden ist.. Sie diskutieren, wohin Jon geritten sein könnte. Jons Stute schnaubt, was Halder hört und er sagt den anderen, dass sie ruhig sein sollen. Jon realisiert, dass Sam nicht zum Lord Kommandanten gegangen ist, dafür aber ihre Freunde geweckt hat. Jetzt fürchtet er, dass auch sie als Deserteure verfolgt werden könnten, wenn sie bei Sonnenaufgang nicht in ihren Betten sind. Gerade als sie weiterreiten wollen, taucht Geist aus dem Unterholz auf und erschreckt Jons Pferd, sodass sein Versteck auffliegt. Zunächst versucht Jon zu fliehen, doch seine Freunde sind bei ihm, bevor er zehn Schritte geritten ist. Er zieht sein Schwert und versucht, sie zu erschrecken, doch sie lassen sich nicht einschüchtern. Stattdessen kreisen sie ihn ein. Pyp sagt, dass sie ihn dahin zurückbringen wollen, wo er hingehört. Jon antwortet, er gehöre zu seinem Bruder Robb, aber die Anderen erinnern ihn daran, dass sie nun seine Brüder sind. Jon fragt sich, warum sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen können. Sie fangen an, ihren Eid zu rezitieren und Jon verflucht sie dafür. Pyp bewegt sein Pferd näher heran und die anderen umzingeln ihn. Pyp sagt, dass Jon entweder mit ihnen zurückkommen oder sie töten müsse. Jon weiß, dass er sie alle besiegen könnte, willigt dann aber ein, dass er mit ihnen gehen wird. Geist erscheint aus dem Wald und Jon wirft ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu, doch der Schattenwolf blickt nur wissend zurück. Pyp erinnert alle daran, dass sie sich beeilen müssen, da die Sonne bald aufgeht und wenn sie bis dahin nicht zurück sind, werde der Lord Kommandant all ihre Köpfe fordern, doch sie sind eine Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang zurück in der Schwarzen Festung. Für Jon fühlt es sich nicht mehr wie ein Zuhause an und er beschließt, beim nächsten Versuch den Königsweg zu meiden und stattdessen einen weiten Umweg um den Königsweg zu machen. Im Stall wartet Sam, der zu aufgeregt war zum schlafen. Jon unterhält sich mit Jeor Mormont Am nächsten Morgen serviert Jon Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont dessen Frühstück, das er wie immer bei Hobb abgeholt hat. Mormonts Rabe kommentiert Jons Ankunft. Jeor Mormont sagt, dass Jon seinen Vater sicher geliebt habe und er erinnert Jon an seinen Gedanken, dass die Dinge, die Männer lieben, sie auch zerstören. Er ist außerdem der Meinung, dass die harten Wahrheiten diejenigen sind, an die man sich halten sollte. Dann bemerkt er, dass Jon müde aussehe und fragt, ob sein Ritt bei Mondschein anstrengend gewesen sei. Jon ist überrascht. Mormont erklärt, dass er nicht dumm sei und dass Maester Aemon ihm gesagt habe, dass Jon sie verlassen würde und dass er dem Maester gesagt habe, dass Jon zurückkehren würde - wegen der Ehre. Jon sagt, dass seine Freunde ihn zurückgebracht hätten, aber Mormont antwortet, dass er nicht gesagt habe, dass er seine Ehre gemeint habe. Dann sagt er ihm, dass er außerdem von einer Wache beobachtet worde sei. 250px|thumb|Lord Kommandant Mormont und Jon Schnee (von Paolo Puggioni ©Green Ronin) Jon denkt, dass sein Leben nun vertan ist und erklärt, er habe keine Angst vor dem Tod. Mormont erwidert, dass er hoffe, Jon habe ebensowenig Angst zu leben. Er sagt, dass wenn sie alle Männer köpfen würden, die nachts nach Mulwarft reiten würden, mittlerweile nur noch Geister die Mauer bewachen würden. Mormont vermutet, dass Jon plant, wieder zu desertieren. Jon sagt nichts, und Mormont fragt, ob er glaube, so seinen Vater irgendwie wieder zum Leben erwecken oder irgendeinen sonstigen Unterschied in Robbs Krieg ausmachen zu können: jeder seiner Vasallen kommandiere mehr Männer, als die gesamte Nachtwache ausmache. Mormont erzählt, dass auch seine Familie in den Krieg gezogen ist, ob es ihm gefalle oder nicht: sein Schwester Maegen Mormont und deren TöchterDerya Mormont und Alysane Mormont. mit Robb in den Süden geritten seien, aber dass sein Platz trotz alledem an der Mauer sei. Mormont fragt Jon, wo er denke, dass sein Platz sei. Jon denkt, er habe keinen Platz, keine Mutter und keinen Vater, aber er sagt, dass er es nicht wüßte. Mormont erwidert, dass er wisse, wo Jons Platz sei. Kalte Winde zögen auf: Die Männer von Cotter Peik haben Mammut- und Elchherden gesichtet in der Nähe von Ostwacht an der See. Denys Mallister berichtet, dass das Freie Volk seine Dörfer in der Nähe des Schattenturms verlassen hat. Und Qhorin Halbhand hat einen Angehörigen des freien Volkes in den Tiefen des Schlunds gefangen nehmen können, der erzählt, dass Manke Rayder, der König-jenseits-der-Mauer, die Völker des Nordens an einem unbestimmten Ort versammelt - aber warum, das wüßte er nicht. Dann fragt der Lord Kommandant, ob Jon denke, dass Robbs Krieg wichtiger sei als der hier im Norden oder ob es etwas zur Sache tue, wer auf dem Eisernen Thron sitze, wenn Untote bei Nacht zur Jagd gingen. Jon stimmt ihm zu. So hat er die Dinge noch nie betrachtet. Mormont fährt fort: er denkt, dass Jon und Geist dazu bestimmt seien, in der Schwarzen Festung zu sein, weil das Blut der ersten Mennschen, die die Mauer erbaut haben, stark sei bei den Starks von Winterfell. Die Ersten Menschen erinnerten sich an Dinge, die andere längst vergessen haben. Zusätzlich habe Geist sie zu den zwei Wiedergängern geführt. Einige Männer wie Ser Jaremy Rykker würden das Zufall nennen, aber Mormont sagt, dass Ser Jaremy ja jetzt im Gegensatz zu ihm auch tot sei. Dann sagt er, dass Jon und Geist ihn begleiten sollen, wenn sie vor die Mauer gehen. Er möchte Benjen Stark finden, tot oder lebendig. Mormont erklärt, dass er nicht feige in der Festung sitzen wolle und auf den Schnee warten werde. Die Nachtwache werden gegen den König-jenseits-der-Mauer in die Schlacht ziehen, gegen die Anderen und was es da sonst noch so gibt. Mormont plant, selbst das Kommando zu übernehmen. Er sagt, dass der persönliche Kämmerer des Lord Kommandanten für gewöhnlich auch sein Knappe sei. Dann fragt er Jon offen, ob er ein Bruder der Nachtwache sei oder nur ein Bastardbengel, der Krieg spielen wolle. Jon hält kurz inne, um sich innerlich bei seiner ganzen Familie zu entschuldigen. Dann erklärt er, dass er Mormont folge und dass er nicht mehr versuchen werde fortzulaufen. Mormont zeigt seine Zufriedenheit und befiehlt Jon, sein Schwert holen zu gehen, um es sich wieder anzulegen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Schwarzen Festung spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Norden spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Schnee Das Erbe von Winterfell: Kapitel 31